Zero's Downfall
by Green Devil
Summary: Songfic with "Downfall" by Trust Company. A new enemy has appeared and Zero has to fight for his life against him. Please R&R! [Complete]
1. Magma Shows His Face

Author's notes: What up peeps! I'm Green Devil here with my first ever fan fiction! Yay for me! Well this story is basically finished unless you guys want me to continue it, then I'll get the next chapter out for you. Well I hope that you all like my story and please review! It's my first story so I got to know what you all think! Please! On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zero or Mega man X. If I did then I would be very happy! But sadly I don't. Capcom does. But I do own Magma! At least I own something. ^_^! This is a songfic so that means it has a song in it ^_^! It's called " Downfall" but I don't know who sings it. I think its Trust Company but I don't know. So don't sue me! I don't got no money! Anyway, on to the fic now! ^_^!  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^* ~  
  
Zero's Downfall Ch. 1: Magma Shows his Face  
  
Pain.  
  
It was all he felt then, just laying on the floor. That's when it came at him again.  
  
He saw it moving closer toward him. The moonlight shining in through the window to reflect off its black and gray armor.  
  
It came at him sword drawn and aimed right at him. He tried to move but couldn't find the strength to.  
  
It was hovering right above him now and it finally spoke. " Zero, tonight will be your demise!" It said in a cold haunting tone.  
  
It raised it's saber up in the air, pointed at Zero's heart. " Any last words before you die?" it asked, again that same tone. " W-who are you?" Zero asked. " That is not important, but if you must know you can call me Magma." He said and plunged his saber into Zero's stomach.  
  
Zero screamed out in pain as blood and oil started to pour of the wound. Magma then took his saber out of Zero very slowly so as to prolong his torture. All the while Zero lay there with arms wrapped around his mid- section still crying out in pain.  
  
" Oops sorry, I missed. Heh heh." Said Magma as he positioned his saber over Zero again. The crimson hunter just groaned in response and managed to ask, " W. why are you. trying to. kill me?"  
  
" Ha ha ha. 'Why' you ask? Why, I am merely fulfilling my master's wishes. He wants you dead so you WILL DIE!" replied Magma and he brought down his saber.  
  
//Hearing me so deep  
  
  
  
It gets the best of me  
  
  
  
In the fear I fall  
  
  
  
Here it comes  
  
  
  
Face to face with me  
  
  
  
Hear I stand  
  
  
  
Hold back so no one can see  
  
  
  
I feel these wounds  
  
  
  
Step down, step down, step up//  
  
  
  
  
  
" Zero? Zero! Are you all right in there? I heard you scream and then-" an azure colored maverick hunter stood outside the door to Zero's room. He was interrupted by a small voice full of pain and sadness. " X. he-help.me!" "What? Zero! Zero!!"  
  
  
  
//Your not breaking down  
  
Can I break away?  
  
Push me away make me fall  
  
Just to see another side of me  
  
Push me away you can't see  
  
What I see the other side of me//  
  
X was pounding on the door buy now. He heard Zero scream again and so he charged his buster cannon and aimed at the door. He had to help his best friend, and fast! He shot at the door and it fell on the floor revealing what was happening in the room.  
  
//Fall back on me  
  
That'll be the strength I need  
  
To save me now  
  
Just come face to face with me  
  
Stay in place  
  
You'll be the first to see  
  
Me heal these wounds  
  
Step down, step down, step down, down//  
  
X gasped at what he saw. There was Zero lying on the floor with blood and oil seeping out of three open wounds. There was a gash on his stomach, across his chest and one on his leg with a purple beam saber still sticking out of it. X looked at what was holding the saber and saw a man with black and gray armor. Some of his black hair came out from under his helmet and reached just below his neck. He also had tiger blue eyes with a matching color crystal in the shape of a flame.  
  
  
  
//Am I breaking down, down  
  
Can I break away?  
  
Push me away make me fall  
  
Just to see another side of me  
  
Push me away you can't see  
  
What I see, the other side of me.  
  
Go! //  
  
" Wh-who are you?! What did you do to Zero?! Get away from him! Leave him alone!" yelled X. " Oh great! And I was just getting started to!" said Magma sarcastically with a smirk on his face. " You ruined my fun! Right Zero? I was just about to end you misery too. Oh well! My name is Magma of the Blue Flame and I didn't do anything to Zero." "Get him. X! Ahhhh!" yelled Zero painfully. " Right!" replied X and so he started charging his buster.  
  
//Can I break away  
  
Push me away make me fall  
  
Just to see another side of me  
  
Push me away you can't see  
  
What I see the other side of me//  
  
Once the blast was fully charged, X let it lose. It went straight for Magma's for-head where his crystal flame was, and when it was about to make contact Magma deflected it with his arm. " What do you think your doing?" asked Magma, " You don't think you can destroy me with a puny charged shot do you?" X only stood there staring, dumbfounded about what just happened.  
  
" Oh please! Your even more pathetic than I thought! Well anyway, you ruined my fun! Your just lucky that I was only sent here to take care of him." Magma gestured to Zero's limp form lying next to him. After zero had told X to 'get him' he passed out from the pain that was slowly consuming his body. " Leave Zero alone!" X yelled, " What did he ever do to you?!" X took a step forward.  
  
" He really didn't do anything to me." " Then why attack him?!" " I would have thought that you would have figured that out that much by NOW. Ha ha ha." X just kept staring at his fallen friend, then at Magma, and back at Zero. 'What is this guy up to? I have got to get Zero away from him. But how?' thought X, then he got an idea.  
  
" Its quite simple really. This piece of trash killed my master and with his last dieing breath he told my to avenge his death by killing Zero." Magma said as he kicked Zero in the side, which in turn sent him flying into the wall. " No, Zero! Why you little. fight me Magma! I'll fight you instead of Zero!" X yelled getting his buster ready. " I'm afraid that can't happen. I was sent here to get rid of Zero and only Zero, not you, so leave us be! He can handle himself. H ha."  
  
//No one can see  
  
Anything on the other side of me  
  
I walk I crawl  
  
Losing everything in wait for a  
  
Downfall//  
  
" You. you. just leave him alone! Fight me damn you!" X screamed.  
  
" Like I said before. This is not your fight so why don't you just leave and let him die on his own. He doesn't need your help to die." Magma retorted. " Why. you! Don't you ever, EVER say anything like that about him again! You'll pay for that!"  
  
So X shot a fully charged plasma blast at him. Magma didn't see that coming. It again went straight for his crystal but at the last second he jumped out of the way but not without getting hurt in the process. Since he jumped up, instead of the blast hitting his head it got his chest instead. The blast made it way through his armor but stopped short and disappeared where armor meets artificial flesh because it ran out of energy. The blast left behind scorch marks and smoke where it hit. Magma just stood there staring at his would be wound with wide eyes.  
  
'It's a good thing that my armor is so thick or I would have been toast just then! I think I better leave now.' Thought Magma. He turned his stare back to the blue hunter. " Fine. You win. You can have him. He's probably already dead anyway. But you can count on me being back if he isn't. Bwhahaha! See ya!" and with that Magma teleported away.  
  
" Thank god he's gone. Oh no. Zero! ZERO! Are you alright?"  
  
//No one can see  
  
Anything on the other side of me  
  
I walk I crawl  
  
Losing everything for the  
  
Downfall//  
  
X knelt next to Zero and picked up his head. " Zero? Are you all right? Please answer me. Please Zero. You can't be dead. You just can't." X said in a low voice, " Please don't die."  
  
//Fall! //  
  
*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
The End or To Be Continued? That is the question and you have the answer. Please review and tell me if I should continue this or if this story suck and I should just leave it here. Flames are to be given to my friend Dilandau to play with. Please review! And thanks for taking the time to read my story! 


	2. Don't Say Goodbye

Authors Notes: Well here's the second chapter to my story. I hope you all like it! Sorry for the delay in getting this up but my mom grounded me from using the computer because I failed reading. I had to fake that I was going to use it to type my essay for English. God I hate school! It really sucks! Anyway! The song in this chapter is called "One Last Breath" by Creed. I think it goes with this nicely! ^_^! Oh and thanks to ZTX, Lotus, and Person Who Didn't Leave Their Name for reading and reviewing my story! Thanks a lot!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zero or X but I do own Dr. S /Sam because it me! And I own Magma too! I wish I owned Zero but nooooo I don't which really sucks! Zero and X belong to Capcom. *Sigh* Well on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zero's Downfall  
  
Chapter 2: Don't Say Goodbye  
  
  
  
"Please don't die." Was the last thing X said before Zero's breathing resided. X felt his body freeze at that and he knew he had to get Zero some help.  
  
"No Zero please don't do this to me. Please you can't die. You can't leave me!" X was now carrying Zero's limp form to anyone he thought could help. He ran down the halls of the Hunter Base to the medical ward.  
  
//Please come now  
  
I think I'm falling  
  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
  
It seems I've found the road to nowhere  
  
And I'm trying to escape//  
  
"Please Zero, we're almost there, just hang on! Lifesaver?! Lifesaver?! Where are you?! Zero needs help! Come on!" X called out. He ran through the doors of Lifesavers office, kicking them open. When he didn't see him there he decided to go see someone else.  
  
//I yelled back when I heard thunder  
  
But I'm down to one last breath  
  
And with it let me say  
  
Let me say//  
  
'Oh great! I don't have time for this! She might not be able to save Zero now! Come on Zero you have got to hang on a little bit longer!' thought X as he neared Dr. Sam's lab. Zero's breathing had returned, when X had told him he couldn't leave him, but he only succeeded in coming out with short ragged breaths. Zero also regained some sort of consciousness and he knew that he had to hang on! X was taking him to Dr. S so he knew that he would make it. Hopefully.  
  
//Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge  
  
And I'm thinking  
  
Maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down//  
  
"Dr. S! Dr. S!! Are you in there?! Zero needs help! Please open the door!" X was banging on the door and at the same time had Zero's body leaning on him with his arm around Zero's waist to steady him.  
  
//I'm looking down  
  
Now that it's over  
  
I'm reflecting on all of my mistakes  
  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
  
Somewhere in his grace//  
  
After what seemed like forever, Dr. S finally opened the door to see X standing there with Zero leaning on him. She saw three ugly looking gashes on his chest, arm, and leg, each of which were still pouring out significant amounts of blood and oil. There was also a nice big puddle of the black and red substance gathering underneath the blue and the red clad hunters.  
  
"Zero! Oh my god X! What happened to him?" Dr. Sam exclaimed as she took Zero's arm to check the wound. It looked deep and there was an occasional spark or two coming out of it. She checked Zero's breathing and it was hardly there. Sam looked up into X's eyes and saw them brimming with tears threatening to fall fourth any second.  
  
//I cried out heaven save me  
  
But I'm down to one last breath  
  
And with it let me say  
  
Let me say//  
  
"Please help him. If you don't hurry he'll. he'll." X cut himself off. He just couldn't finish the sentence. He just looked at Zero's body, then the tears he was trying to hold back sprung forth and streamed down his face.  
  
"There, there X. Its o. k, I'll take care of him. Bring him inside and I'll get to work. Come!" X did as was told and carried Zero inside the lab. Dr. S pointed to a table that was used for 'operating', so to speak, and indicated X to lay him there. X went over to the table and laid Zero on it.  
  
"Hook up the black wire to the panel on the back of his neck" Sam instructed X.  
  
"Okay." X took off Zero's helmet, letting his long golden hair loose, and got the wire ready. Sam ran over to a big computer screen, turned it on, and typed in a few words before running over to where X and Zero were.  
  
//Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge  
  
And I'm thinking  
  
Maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down//  
  
X turned the crimson hunter's head to the side, pressed a button, and a panel on the back of Zero's neck popped open. X placed the black wire in one of the compartments in the panel and pressed another button. (A/n: When X learned how to do this stuff? I do not know. ^_^!)  
  
'Please let this work.' thought X and at that time Dr. S came over. She saw the look of worry in X's eyes so placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, then said, "Don't worry X. I won't let him die, you can count on me!" and X new he could trust her.  
  
//Hold me now  
  
I'm six from the edge  
  
And I'm thinking  
  
Maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down  
  
I'm so far down//  
  
Sam ran back over to the computer screen and pressed a few more buttons and this time a kind of x-ray of Zero's body appeared. It showed where the gashes were and hoe deep they went. It didn't look good.  
  
"X! I need you to open the panel on Zero's right arm then press the red button in there! Got it?" Dr. S yelled over to X. X did what he was told and a shock ran though Zero's form.  
  
//Sad eyes follow me  
  
But I still believe  
  
There's something left for me//  
  
"What was that?!" X yelled at Sam. He was afraid that he did something wrong so again he checked Zero's breathing. Surprisingly Zero was breathing normally now. "Wow!"  
  
"Surprised? That button allows him to breath normally even with injuries as critical as these. Cool huh?" Sam said while typing stuff into the computer.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool, but what about the repairs? Don't you think that you should start repairing him soon? I mean, even if he can breath right he could still. you know." X stated about to let the tears come again.  
  
"X , its okay. I'll start the repairs now and you go get some rest. You really need it. Now get out of here and let me do my work." Sam smirked as she walked over to a cart that had lots of tools and parts on it.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll go." X also smirked then sighed and walked out the door but not without taking one last glance at Zero's still form. 'Zero. Please be alright.'  
  
//So please come stay with me  
  
Cause I still believe  
  
There's something left for you and me  
  
For you and me  
  
For you and me//  
  
X walked the halls of the H. Q wondering where everyone was. 'Oh that's right. They all went to that ceremony thing to recruit more hunters. But I though Lifesaver was going to stay. Oh well, but they should have been back by now. Wonder where they are.' X thought.  
  
//Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge  
  
And I'm thinking  
  
Thinking//  
  
After a few minutes X found himself in front of Zero's use- to-be door, remember he blasted it, so he decided to go in and check out the damage. The room didn't look all that nice. There were cracks in the walls where one of his plasma blasts hit and one where Zero's body hit when Magma kicked him.  
  
//Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge  
  
And I'm thinking  
  
Maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down//  
  
Zero's bed was sliced in two, there was rubble all over the floor, there were papers scattered everywhere, and, of coarse, Zero's blood and oil pooled all over. X sighed and looked at his hands, which were covered in the same black and red fluids that were on the floor.  
  
//Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge  
  
And I'm thinking  
  
Maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down//  
  
'I guess I better clean myself up.' X thought and so went to do just that.  
  
//Please come now  
  
I think I'm falling  
  
I'm holding on to all I think is  
  
Safe//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: I'm finished with this chapter! Yes! I rule the world! BWAHAHAHA!! One more chapter to go! And don't worry, I'm going to spoil it! Zero lives and fights Magma in an all or nothing battle to the death! I can't wait to finish it and get it up so please review if you want to read it! And thanks to all who review! See ya! ^_^!  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stupid Microsoft word. *Sigh* 


	3. The Final Battle part 1

Authors Notes: Hey! I'm back with the second-to-last chapter of my story! It's been a great so far and will continue to be great until it ends! But if enough people want a sequel, I can write it! I hope you have too! I would also like to thank everyone who took the time to review my story! Thanks a bunch! There's no song in this one. Yet anyway! This chapter is a little messed up. It goes from funny to serious/sad to funny to action to suspense. It's a little weird. Oh, I don't know! I'm so confused!  
  
X: She's confused? How is she supposed to write the story properly if she's confused?!  
  
Zero: How am I supposed to know?  
  
X: You're her favorite.  
  
Zero: So?  
  
X: She loves you the most. Why don't you help give her some ideas?  
  
Zero: Fine then I will! (Is seen walking over to GD and talking to her. He then is glomped by her.)  
  
GD: Thank you, thank you, thank you!! You gave me the perfect idea for my story! Thanks Z! I love you! (Lets go of Zero then proceeds to push the two out of the computer room.)  
  
X: Hey! What are you doing?!  
  
GD: You guys can't see what is going to happen until it's finished! Now go!  
  
Zero: Fine then we're going! Sheesh! You don't have to be so pushy. (Gets hit on the back of the head.) OWW! That hurt you know!  
  
GD: Yeah, I know! ^____^! I'll call you guys when I'm done. Now get going! You guys took up to much space already.  
  
Zero: Fine then. Come on X. Lets go play Megaman X5 on her Playstation until she's done.  
  
X: You mean and watch you die again. Right?  
  
Zero: Shut up!  
  
X: Make me!  
  
Zero: Gladly! (More fighting is heard on their way up the stairs.)  
  
GD: Boys will be boys. *Sigh* Sorry about that! You can continue on to the story now! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned except Dr. Sam and Magma. I just kidnapped X and Zero from Capcom for the use of them in my story! I'll return them. sooner or later. They're having fun anyway! This chapter is for mega girl and Moonlit Shadow! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zero's Downfall  
  
Ch. 3: The Final Battle  
  
'Damn you Zero! You have managed to live with the help of that goodie, goodie and even managed to fully recover in only a few days! Now what am I going to do?' thought a reploid with black and gray armor. He was looking at a screen that had a view of Zero fighting with a boss character in the HQ's training room.  
  
'I've got it! You won't live much longer Zero. Have fun while you can because you won't be here much longer! HA HA HA!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
One last slash and the hologram disappeared. X sat in a room towards the back of the training room. When he saw that the battle was over, and who won, he jumped up with joy. He ran out of the room and over to the winner.  
  
"You did it Zero! You beat the strongest boss at the highest level!" X exclaimed then hugged the crimson hunter.  
  
"Hey X, calm down!" Zero exclaimed. X was hugging him pretty tight and he was a little worn out. He was trying to keep his balance and not fall over, but to no avail.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help it! I'm just so happy! I know for sure that you can beat Magma now and-Ungh!" They were both on the floor. Zero on his back and X lying on top of him.  
  
Zero groaned and rubbed the back of his head. It was a good thing that he still had his helmet on or that would have really hurt. X also groaned and pushed himself off of Zero.  
  
"Thanks a lot X." Zero grumbled.  
  
"Heh heh. Sorry about that. Here. I'll help you up." X offered his hand and Zero gratefully used it to pull himself up. With X's help of coarse.  
  
"Thanks." Zero stated wearily.  
  
"No prob. Anyway, you should get some rest now. You look tired." X said this as a mother would to her child. This made Zero laugh.  
  
"Yes mother." He replied sarcastically.  
  
"That's a new one."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You actually said something sarcastic! I got the 'Red Demon' to say something sarcastic!"  
  
"Well I guess you did, but you bess not tell anyone."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't." X had an evil grin on his face.  
  
"X, you better not!" Zero was getting a little worried now. He didn't want X to ruin his 'bad boy' reputation.  
  
"Come on Z. Don't you trust me?" X asked with his big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Let me think about that, hm..No!" Zero said with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
"Well then maybe I will tell."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh wouldn't I?" X started running out of the room.  
  
"X! Get back here! You better not tell! I'll be ruined! X!!" Zero ran after the blue bomber intent on stopping him from doing any damage to his reputation. But just as he was about to run out of the room the door slammed shut.  
  
"What the-Hey! X, you better open this door right now! I'm warning you! If you don't I'll-"  
  
" You'll what?" Zero was cut off by that cold haunting tone.  
  
"You again! What do you want?! Why won't you leave me alone?! Haven't you humiliated me enough?!" Just then Magma appeared in front of him.  
  
"Calm down, would ya? I'm here to issue you a challenge. Do you wish to except?" Magma asked.  
  
"What's the challenge?"  
  
"A final battle without any interruptions. One of us lives and one dies. Who is the best fighter? We shall see."  
  
"And when will this fight begin?"  
  
"How about tomorrow at my master's old lab?"  
  
"Sounds good. I accept your challenge but I don't know where that is."  
  
"You sure about that? I could have sworn it was you who destroyed it in the first place." Magma stated sarcastically. Zero just glared at him. "Anyway, you'll get there when it is time." And with that Magma disappeared.  
  
"Wait! Magma!! Great! Now what have I gotten myself into?" Zero sighed and, since Magma left, walked out the door of the training room.  
  
Meanwhile, X was waiting for Zero around a corner. He was planning on jumping on top of Zero when he ran by. He was sure Zero was right behind him when he ran out but it had been awhile since he had seen the crimson hunter.  
  
'I wonder where Zero went?" X thought. 'Hmm, oh well. He'll show up sooner or later. In the mean time, I'll go take a rest.' And with that, X walked to his room to get some sleep.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The next day Zero was quiet, more than usual, and looked really sad. X was worried about him but every time he asked 'what's wrong?' Zero would ignore him and walk away.  
  
"What happened to you Zero? You seemed so happy to finally get out of the lab but now, you won't even talk to me. What's up with you?!' X thought. He was getting really frustrated trying to figure out what was wrong with Zero.  
  
"Maybe he just wants to be left alone. Well to bad. I'm going to follow him everywhere, if I have to, to find out what's wrong!' X then proceeded to find Zero. He made his way to the lunchroom first since Zero usually ate lunch at this time of day so he went to check.  
  
X saw Zero sitting down, eating, and at his favorite table by a window that had a wonderful view. You could see the garden surrounded by trees and full of the most beautiful flowers. There were birds flying around and the sky was clear with only a few clouds floating around. It was kind of hard to be mad or sad on such a beautiful day.  
  
"Hey Zero! What's up?" X asked sitting down across from Zero. The golden haired hunter just sighed in response and looked out the window, admiring the view.  
  
"Come on Zero, talk to me. Your being so silent, it's getting on my nerves. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" X was really concerned.  
  
"X, if I'm not here tomorrow, promise me that you will forget. Forget about me. Don't waste your life thinking about how it could have been. Think about the future. Soon you'll find someone who you love. and you'll be happy." Zero said in a low voice full of sorrow, with tears brimming in his blue eyes.  
  
"Zero, what are you talking about? There is no way that I could forget about you. How could you ask me to do something like that?" X was now more confused than ever.  
  
"X, I might not be here tomorrow so I don't want you to live a life full of sorrow if I'm not here. Please. I got to go now. See ya." With that Zero got up and ran out of the lunchroom.  
  
"Wait! Zero!" X yelled then blushed when he realized that everyone was staring at him. He then ran out of the room after Zero, face still a little flushed.  
  
Zero ran to his room and slammed the door shut. (A/n: He got a new door. ^_^!) This caused other hunters to come out of their rooms and inspect what was going on. Upon finding that the noise was Zero's door, everyone decided to leave him alone. No one wanted to mess with him.  
  
A few minutes later X came running up to Zero's room. He stood there trying to catch his breath since he ran all the way there.  
  
"Zero? Are you okay? Please answer me! What did you mean by what you said earlier? What do you mean you might not be here tomorrow? Zero? Zero!" X banged on the door. "Fine then! If you won't answer me then I'll just stay right here until you come out and talk to me!" X then sat down in front of the door with his arms crossed and a determined look on his face. Whenever other reploids passed by they would look at X, then at the door, and keep walking.  
  
A few hours later, it was starting to get dark and X was still sitting at the door but was starting to doze off since it was so boring just sitting there. Then he heard voices coming from Zero's room so he leaned his head on the door to hear better.  
  
"So are you ready then?" said one voice that sounded a lot like Magma's.  
  
"But it's barely getting dark! You said night! It's not time yet!" said the other voice. X was sure it was Zero's.  
  
"You're just prolonging your death you know. Besides, night officially starts at 6:00 and it's already 7:30."  
  
"Damn you Magma! Don't worry, I won't lose to the likes of you."  
  
'Magma's back? Oh no! Zero!' X thought.  
  
"You can talk, but do you have the moves to back it up?" Magma retorted.  
  
"You bet I can! I can take you on any day of the week!" Zero replied.  
  
"Okay then. Lets get this fight started right!" At that moment X blasted Zero's door open. Again.  
  
"What the-X?! What are you doing?! Get away from here!" Zero yelled.  
  
"You again?! Why do you always seem to show up at the worst times?! Besides, we were just leaving." Magma said then walked over to Zero.  
  
"Where do think your going? Get away from him!" X yelled.  
  
"We're just going to finish our battle." Replied Magma.  
  
"When was there a battle to begin with? You jumped me when I was sleeping." Zero said and crossed his arms.  
  
"Shut up! I can do whatever I want!" Magma yelled back.  
  
"*choughliarchough*" Zero pretended to chough.  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"People, people, calm down." X said  
  
"Why should I? Your not the boss of me." Magma said and grabbed Zero's arm. "We got to be going now. See ya!"  
  
"Don't worry X! I'll defeat him and come back! Don't worry! I hope." Zero yelled, then both him and Magma disappeared to who knows where.  
  
"Wait! Zero!! Don't leave! Please! Oh Zero. I got to find him! Fast!" X ran out of the room to find lots of other hunters gathered out there. They all wanted to know hat happened but X kept insisting it was nothing, so they all left still wondering.  
  
'I got to find Des before it's to late!' X thought and ran off to the central control room.  
  
Meanwhile, in places unknown, Zero found himself in a room that looked like an old lab but it was mostly destroyed.  
  
'Where am I? And where's Magma?' Zero thought while looking around. 'And what happened here?'  
  
"So, you're finally awake. I didn't think that you would be out for that long but, oh well. I say lets get this fight started. What do you think? Magma appeared out of the shadows.  
  
"Hmm. Yes, lets get this fight started, the sooner the better." Zero replied and drew his green z-saber.  
  
"Very well then." Magma said and drew his purple beam saber.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/n: Okay that's it for now! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I've been grounded and couldn't use the computer for a while. It's my mom's fault! Anyway, this was suppose to be the last chapter but it would take longer to type the rest and I don't have much time left so I thought I would give you a little bit to go on. Sorry again! Please review! I beg of you! Flames will be given to my friend Dilandau to play with. See ya!  
  
X: Bye! Thanks for reading!  
  
Zero: Come back again! And please review!  
  
GD: REVIEW!PLEASE! 


	4. The Final Battle part 2

Authors Note: This is officially the last chapter of my story this time. It gets kind of sappy at the end but oh well. And I just found out that I can't write a fight scene worth nothing. And I also suck at describing things. This part picks up where the other left off but it starts with X and my new character Desirae. She's my little cousin. I put her in because she wanted me to put her in. But I just gave her a little part. ^_^! N-e- wayz, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Magma and Des. I wouldn't mind owning Zero but noooo, Capcom owns him. So to get revenge, I kidnapped him and X for my story! I'll return them. maybe. Now on to the story! ^_^!  
  
Zero & X: Go on! Read it and don't forget to review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zero's Downfall  
  
  
  
Ch. 4: The Final Battle pt.2  
  
  
  
"Hey Des?! Are you in here?" X yelled into the navigating room.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. What can I do for you X? Desirae asked, typing on a keyboard and looking at the screen.  
  
"You can track the other hunters' signals on this thing, right?  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well then, can you track Zero's signal?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, something happened and I can't find him. So I was wondering if you could track him? Please?" X asked.  
  
"Hmm. Sure X. Anything for you commander." Des replied and typed something into the computer. A screen popped up that was a map of the surrounding area of the base. "I got Zero's signal but I can't communicate with him. He must have his COM turned off. Sorry."  
  
"That's ok. Can you just tell me where he is then?" X asked.  
  
"Sure. He's in that old lab in the mountain that he destroyed a few months ago." Des replied.  
  
"Zero destroyed it? But, why?"  
  
" It was a mission. He was sent to destroy a maverick lab, but something happened. I don't know. There's not much info on that mission. Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. It's okay; I just needed to know where he was. Thanks!" With that X ran out of the room and Desirae got back to work.  
  
'Don't worry Zero! I'm coming! Don't you DARE die!' X thought and got a Land Chaser to go to the mountains.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
In the destroyed lab, the battle between Magma and Zero had already started. So far, it didn't look like either of them were winning.  
  
Zero tried a horizontal slash but it was blocked and countered by a vertical slash by Magma. It would have hit but Zero jumped back just in time.  
  
Magma prepared to charge at the crimson clad hunter but Zero charged at him first, saber positioned and ready to strike.  
  
Zero planted his z-saber into Magma's mid-section. The black haired reploid screamed in pain but, since Zero was right next to him, he managed to stab his purple saber into the blonde's back.  
  
Zero fell to the floor face first, in pain. He yelled in agony as his blood and oil mixed with Magma's who was also lying on the floor but on his back. He was the first to stand and Zero followed suit.  
  
"You know," Magma said through clenched teeth. "You're not so bad of a fighter."  
  
"Neither are you." Zero replied. His hair was already full of the black and red substances.  
  
"Thanks, and now I'll show you why they call me Magma of the blue flame. Cold Fire!" As Magma said this a sort of hurricane of blue flames flew at Zero from out of nowhere.  
  
"What the-Ahhhh!" Zero screamed when the fire passed through him. The flame was cold but it still burned! 'What is this?!' he thought.  
  
When the flames finally disappeared Zero was left on the floor with burns everywhere. His body was shivering from the cold of the flames.  
  
Magma stood in front of Zero, chuckling, with his arm wrapped around his mid-section to try and stop the bleeding. The black clad reploid thought he had won. But he was wrong.  
  
Zero was starting to get up off the floor and was saying something. "Now. you'll see. why they. call me.the. Red Demon!" Zero yelled shaking and with uneven breathes.  
  
'How is he still alive?! No ones ever survived my attack!' Magma thought and started backing away. What he didn't know was that the whole time Zero was sending the last of his strength and energy into his buster for one last shot. "Now. It's your turn!" That said Zero shot his buster cannon at Magma. There was a big blast of light that erupted from Zero's buster and pierced Magma's body.  
  
Magma screamed out in pain and agony as the blast went through him and he was blasted into the wall. Smoke and dust flew up into the air and covered everything.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Magma was lying on his stomach barely breathing. Zero was in the same condition but was trying to stand. He was able to get up so he grabbed his z-saber from near by, activated it, and walked over to magma's still form. When he got there Magma spoke.  
  
"Finish me now. You have beaten me, so end it now." Magma closed his eyes.  
  
"Alright, I will. Say hi to your master for me." Zero said and raised his saber.  
  
"I will. See ya!" Magma replied and Zero brought down his saber into Magma's back. The black haired reploid's eyes went dim them dull and his breathing stopped.  
  
"See ya." Was all Zero said as he walked away. But while he was he suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the floor. 'I must have lost too much fluids. I guess I'll be joining you soon Magma. X please forgive me. I tried but I guess I wasn't strong enough. X.' He thought then his world went black.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
X had finally made it to the lab and went in but found out that he was too late. He saw Magma's dead body on the ground, on the other side of the room. He thought Zero might have left by now but found that he was wrong. He saw Zero's body lying on the floor not moving.  
  
"Zero!" X screamed and ran over to Zero's from. "Please Zero, you can't be dead. You can't do this to me again. You can't die! Zero!! Please Z." X stared at Zero's face and imagined he was just asleep and that he would wake up any second now. But reality caught up with him and X hated that. He started sobbing into Zero's chest.  
  
"I'm sorry Z. I can't forget you no matter how hard I try. Please. Don't leave!" X said in a low voice. "I won't forget you Zero." X then got up and walked to the door taking one final glance at Zero then walked out.  
  
At that moment a single tear slipped from behind Zero's closed eyelid and fell to the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: THE END! Or at least it is unless you, the readers, want me to continue it with a sequel. I think I ended it great but what do you think? Please review and tell me if I should continue or just leave it off here! Well, Gots-to-go! See ya! ^_^! 


End file.
